


Post-It Notes

by Peter164



Series: Post-It Notes [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-it Notes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve puts post-it notes on Bucky's arm to help him remember. </p><p>Bucky puts post-it notes on Steve's shield to remind him he's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two things I saw. One that said write a scene with a post-it note and another that said they give them to each other. I can't find the links right now, but when I do I'll put them up.

_Your name is Bucky._  
_-Steve_

\----------

 _Your name is Steve ;)_  
_-Bucky_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's 2015._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_You flew a plane into the Atlantic in 1943._   
_-Bucky_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm going to the store. We're out of milk and orange juice. Please stop drinking out of the carton._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Fuck no._   
_-Bucky_   
_P.S. Can we please get more ice cream? The mint is all gone._


	4. Chapter 4

_Movie marathon at Tony's. Something called Lord of the Rings. Please come._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Of course I will, if I can sit on your lap again._   
_-Bucky_


	5. Chapter 5

_I have a meeting to go to. Be back soon._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I miss you always. I wish I could come._   
_-Bucky_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm bisexual. Just thought you should know._  
_-Steve_

\----------

_LOL totes IDK what that means._   
_-Bucky_   
_P.S. I have discovered text speak. It's very handy._

\----------

_It means I like boys and girls. I like boys better though._   
_-Steve_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm gay. And I don't like it._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'm half gay. Don't feel bad._   
_-Steve_


	8. Chapter 8

_We ran out of shampoo. Please pick up some more. <3_  
_-Steve_

\----------

_You're sexy as hell ;)_  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I asked for shampoo._  
_-Steve_

\----------

_And I called you sexy #dealwithit BTW we should fuck._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Remember that discussion we had about not talking about sex when we shouldn't?_  
_-Steve_  
_P.S. Please remember. Because you're making me uncomfortable._

\----------

_Is that what they call it in the 21st century? Because then I'm real uncomfortable thinking about you tying me up and spanking me while I'm in a skirt ;)_  
_-Bucky_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for acknowledging my requests. Feel free to be rougher next time ;)_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Want to go out with me? If only to make it official?_   
_-Steve_   
_P.S. I really want to be your boyfriend._

\----------

_Yes. You're beautiful._   
_-Bucky_   
_P.S. Can you please come see me in our room? I miss you and want to kiss you again._


	10. Chapter 10

_I had a fantastic time today. Promise not to make it a one time thing?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I promise._   
_-Bucky_


	11. Chapter 11

_Therepy session with Sam today @ 4. Don't forget this time._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_But I don't like therepy. I can't be with you._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I know. It's good for you. Please go._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_As long as we get to watch the Addams Family (the old ones)_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Deal._   
_-Steve_


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy 6 month anniversary :)_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Happy 6 month anniversary Buck <3_   
_-Steve_


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm happy you didn't die._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I'm sad you aren't still small. You were much cuter_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_XP_   
_-Steve_


	14. Chapter 14

***cute drawing of bunny***   
_-Steve_

\----------

***same bunny but with sunglasses***   
_~~-Steve~~ _   
_-Bucky_


	15. Chapter 15

_Clean the kitchen please._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_LOL no_   
***badly drawn picture of sock***   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_No idea why you drew a sock. Giving it back_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_MASTER HAS GIVEN BUCKY A SOCK! BUCKY IS FREE!_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_That's a picture of a sock. That is not a sock. Get in here and clean the fucking kitchen._   
_< 3Steve_

\----------

_Damnit_   
_-Bucky_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running low on ideas. Let me know what you want to see, please. ^o^

_Don't forget to take to trash out _  
_-Steve___

\---------- 

_But I did it last time :( _  
_-Buck___

\---------- 

_I saved your life. Twice. I am the reason you are here right now. I wore my old, less protective suit so you would remember me. I let you punch me multiple times in the face. I dropped my shield for you. I think you can take out the trash. _  
_-Steve___

\---------- 

_Gee. Thanks for the guilt trip. I'll take out the fucking trash. _  
_-Bucky___

\---------- 

_Thank you ^w^ _  
_-Steve___

__\----------_ _

_Asshole _  
_-Bucky___


	17. Chapter 17

_I love you_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I love you too_   
_-Steve_


	18. Chapter 18

_I couldn't sleep so this is on your shield now._   
_< 3 Bucky_

\----------

_Why don't people just shoot your legs when you hide behind this?_   
_< 3 Bucky_

\----------

_Why didn't I just shoot your legs?_   
_< 3 Bucky_

\----------

_LOL JK ILY ;)_   
_< 3 Bucky_

\----------

_OH MY GOD ITS 4 AM I NEED TO SLEEP!_

\----------

_I didn't sign the last note. Oops. So I'm writing this one instead._   
_-I love you, Bucky_

\----------

_Sounds like you had fun last night._   
_-Steve_   
_PS I love you too, you idiot_


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm sorry_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_What did you do?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Please don't go in the kitchen_   
_-Steve_

\---------

_Did you try cooking again?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_maybe_   
_-Steve_


	20. Chapter 20

_I have to go help with team building. I'll be back in an hour and a half. Hope you feel better._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I think my stomach just exploded. Please shoot me in the head. It would feel better than this._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_It's just a cold. I left some pills by the bed. They'll make you feel better._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Pills will do nothing!_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I actually feel much better now. I'm sorry I yelled with writing_   
_-Bucky_


	21. Chapter 21

_Happy birthday Stevie!_  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Tony invited me to a party. You're welcome to come with._  
_-Steve_

\----------

_I'm okay here. Go have fun._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I wish you would come, but I trust your judgement. I'll be back tonight_  
_-Steve_

**Time skip to that night**

_Meet me on the roof for a surprise ;)_  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Thank you. Tonight was wonderful. Fireworks have gotten a lot more impressive since the 40s._  
_-Steve_

\----------

_Did I tell you I made the cake myself from scratch?_  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Only 3 times_  
_-Steve_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to annapple for the idea I used in this chapter. I changed a couple bits just to fit it to the ad I wanted to write it, but to concept still remains. 
> 
> Original Idea by annapple:
> 
> You can spend your birthday with your other friends. I'd rather spend the night with you anyhow. ;) - Bucky
> 
> If you say so. - Steve
> 
> Come up to the roof. - Bucky
> 
> Thanks for last night. The view of the fireworks was terrific. So was the cake. - Steve
> 
> Which one? - Bucky
> 
> Both. :) - Steve


	22. Chapter 22

_What do you think about me getting my haircut?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_No._   
_-Steve_


	23. Chapter 23

_I did something you told me not to._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Do I hear barking?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_He was cold and all by himself! I couldn't just leave him!_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_We talked about this_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Oh. I get it now._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I felt bad watching him limp around outside. Maybe Tony can make him a new leg?_   
_-Bucky_   
_PS his name is Anakin_

\----------

_I'll see what I can do. I love you._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Youre the best boyfriend ever_   
_-Bucky_


	24. Chapter 24

_I remembered something new today!_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_What?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_When Billy Harmon was beating you up because you had to take all those pills when you were ten and I punched him_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I actually went and visited him a while ago. He said he was sorry_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Easy to apologize to Captain fucking America_   
_-Bucky_


	25. Chapter 25

_When I was walking Anakin today a little girl with a prosthetic hand stopped me and told me I was her favorite superhero_  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I told you you have fans_  
_-Steve_


	26. Chapter 26

_Tony, Nat, Sam, and I are going to check something out. Might be gone for a few days._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Can we watch a movie before you leave?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Of course._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I adore you_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You're beautiful Bucky. Please don't forget. I won't be there to remind you every 10 minutes._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I'll miss you_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_It's only a couple days. You won't even notice I'm gone_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Yes I will_   
_-Bucky_


	27. Chapter 27

_I watched Princess and the Frog with Pepper today. She told me you'd already seen it_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I tried calling you today but I forgot how the phone worked and Tony isn't here to help._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I don't think a kiss goodbye was enough_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You haven't been gone a day yet and I already miss you so much it hurts_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I wonder what you're doing._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I have decided I hate the news lady._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I keep forgetting you brought your shield. I'm putting these on the fridge instead._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I saw you on the news. You look great_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I think Pepper is my new BFF_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You aren't here to make fun of me anymore_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I want you to come home._   
_-Bucky_


	28. Chapter 28

_The bed is cold without you_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You're my Evangeline_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I stole your sweatshirt you always wear. It smells like you._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'm counting the days until you come home_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_This is Day 2_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Thats not that long. I'm sure you're just fine_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I figured out the phone. You didn't answer._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You're on the news again. You're so nice to the awful news lady_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_OH MY GOD! HOW CAN YOU STAND HER?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You're talking about me!_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I miss you too. I know you can't hear me through the TV_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Thank you for not outing us without discussing it with me_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Unless you told Tony. He cant know yet either_   
_-Bucky_


	29. Chapter 29

_Why am I so awful?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'm sorry for breaking the mirror. I got upset._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'm sorry if I ruined your pillow. I might have cried all over it. I'm not saying I did, but I might have._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_3 days now. Forgot to do that this morning._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I hate your stupid blue eyes. And your perfect blond hair. And the way you make me feel wonderful._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I miss you so much_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I got a new mirror. Pepper's going to help me out it up tomorrow if you're not back._

\----------

_Please come home_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Anakin knows somethings wrong._

\----------

_He's starting to miss you_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I swear to God if you die I will bring you back to life so I can kill you._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Then I'll probably bring you back to life again because I love you_   
_-Bucky_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple spoilers for AHS Murder House ahead. You have been warned.

_Day 4. Still not back._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_We hung up the new mirror. Pepper knows I'm not feeling well_  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I think I'm depressed._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Started American Horror Story today. I like little Addy._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Tate is a precious angel._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Tate almost just cut a girl in half._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Aparently he also murdered 5 people._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I think I'm in love with Tate._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_He just raped Violet's mom._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_How dare Violet. She made him go away._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I may or my not have watched the entire season._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Can I be your Tate. All murder included for free!_  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_If you were here you would tell me not to talk like that._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Please come back to me._  
_-Bucky_


	31. Chapter 31

_Day 5_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Has it been long enough yet?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I miss you more than anything_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Anakin still doesn't have his leg. Get Tony's ass back here so my dog can walk_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I went out today. I still check all the back alleyways to make sure you aren't getting beat up_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You've been gone forever_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'm overreacting_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_5 days isn't that long is it?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_The fridge is filling up. I'm going to have to start putting them on the cupboards_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You can't leave me. I'm pregnant_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'm actually not. You know, because I'm a dude._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'm sure you're fine. You aren't on the news. That means you're okay._   
_-Bucky_


	32. Chapter 32

_Day 6_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I love you_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_This is the part you say I love you too._   
_-Bucky_


	33. Chapter 33

_It's been a week now._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Please pick up your phone_   
_-Bucky_


	34. Chapter 34

_8 days Steve._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I don't know why I'm worried. You've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Pepper's worried about me._   
_-Bucky_

\------------

_I've gone through 4 of your sweaters. They stopped smelling like you._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_When you come home I swear I'm picking you up and kissing you as hard as I can. I don't care you sees us or how impossible that would be_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Maybe I can summon you through dark magic_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Reminder: pick up apple pie, a baseball, an American flag (mini), a bald eagle (probs stuffed)_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Now I must remember your chorus girl routine_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Failure_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_May or may not have finished AHS Asylum today_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I think I'm going crazy without you_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_The news lady is lying._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You promised you would come back to me_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You made it out. I know you did._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Is this payback? Because I've learned my lesson._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You're not dead Steve_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_One more miracle. Please._   
_-Bucky_


	35. Chapter 35

_I'm waiting for your big reveal._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You always keep your promises_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Can I have my tear ducts surgically removed_   
_-Bucky_


	36. Chapter 36

_Steve. You're not home yet._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Its been a week since the accident._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You can come home now. I'm sure of it._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_The bad guys are gone now_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_It's time to show up at the door._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I promise I won't tell anyone if you just say hi_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Even a text saying 'not dead' would make me feel better_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I don't care how bloody and burned you are. As long as your heart is beating_   
_-Bucky_


	37. Chapter 37

_What the hell is your problem._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You left me alone_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_2 fucking weeks Steve. You've been dead for 2 weeks._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_If you show up here again I will punch you in your perfect teeth._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I hate you_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I hate the way you're such a fucking ray of sunshine. With your hair and your eyes and your perfect fucking hands._   
_-Bucky_


	38. Chapter 38

_Why did I let you leave?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I should have gone with_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I should have protected you_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'll stop drinking out of the carton if you come back to me_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_What if I also promise to never ever cut my hair short?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_What can I do to make you come back?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_3 weeks now._   
_-Bucky_


	39. Chapter 39

_I hate myself so much_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Why didn't I save you?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_It was my job to keep you safe_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I've already failed twice. Once you became huge, the second time I killed so many people. Please don't make me fail again._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Why can't you just come back home?_   
_-Bucky_


	40. Chapter 40

_Why am I even writing these?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You're never coming back._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Why am I even still hoping?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_That building crushed you. I'd be surprised if they even found a body at all_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I should go out and buy Anakin some more food. He's almost out_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I love you Steve. But I guess this is goodbye_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_More than a month. You're not coming back_   
_-Bucky_


	41. Chapter 41

_Two months Steve._  
-Bucky


	42. Chapter 42

_Note to self:Buy more ice cream_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Note to self: stop signing the stupid notes_


	43. Chapter 43

_Talk to Tony about new leg for Anakin. How dare he survive._


	44. Chapter 44

_Don't forget anti-depressants. They're what's keeping you alive right now._


	45. Chapter 45

_Please come to the hospital wing. Room 1012_  
_-Steve_  
_PS Not Dead. Also, sorry if it's sloppy my right arm is in about 7 pieces so I have to write with my leftq_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was planned the whole time. I have never know power like this before.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked and, my God, did you deliver. 22 responses in less than a day. That was probably the most intense I've ever seen anything get in my life. That includes the series 2 finale of Sherlock. (Also, I am very sorry to the one person person that asked me not to do this.)

Bucky woke up in the morning with red eyes and stained cheeks. It had been more than a month since he saw Steve. He'd given up. He wasn't even there, all he had was shaky news footage of the fire. He saw the blue streak run inside and then the whole building came down over him. Of course he went out trying to save everyone. But in the process he killed the one he mattered the most to. 

Or so he thought. 

He was expecting the mostly yellow rainbow covering the fridge and some of the cabinets. So the single square of paper was surprising. He wandered over to the fridge and looked at the note. He almost started crying again, but this time out of happiness. He felt as if he'd been pumped full of liquid adrenaline. He hurriedly put on the first pair of sweatpants he could find and ran out of their home.

He completely forgot about poor little Anakin sitting in the house by himself. He had finally watched Star Wars and actually preferred the old ones, despite naming his dog after a prequal character. He just felt that getting a hand cut off by your Dad sounded a lot less awesome than battling in a volcano and losing all your limbs and the ability to breathe and still becoming the ultimate Sith Lord. 

He bolted into the hospital room and saw Sam sitting next to Steve, who was still laying in his bed. He had a tube in his chest and a cast on his right arm up to his shoulder. Bucky let out a sigh of relief as he practically jumped on Steve. He cried into his shoulder and grinned. 

"Careful buddy." Steve gently pushed him back so he was sitting on his thighs, "Too many injuries for that right now."

"What did you do to yourself?" Bucky gently held his face. Bruises were healing along the side of his face. 

"A lot." He strangled out a laugh, "I have two broken ribs, a punctured lung, fractured skull, my arm is broken in I think 6 different pieces, I broke my middle finger, and I had to get surgery to help with gastrointestinal perforation. That's really just a big fancy word for I had a hole in my stomach."

"Oh my God." His face dropped. 

"I'll be okay, don't worry." Steve smiled, "I missed you."

"You've been dead for two months and all you say is I miss you?" Bucky chuckled through the tears streaming down his face. 

"If you're careful you can come lay down with me." He held his arm out. Sam smiled and stepped out of the room. Bucky crawled over and slowly eased himself down on the hospital bed. He rested his head on his left shoulder, judging Steve's banged up face for any kind of pain. Steve put his arm around him and ran his fingers through his now short dark hair. He pressed a quiet kiss to the top of his head. 

Tony burst in the room with a bag of gummy bears and placed himself deliberately on the edge of the bed. 

"Oh, cuddles." He pointed out, "Capsicle, you told me about a dog that need some help from me?" 

"I did." Steve smiled. The first two fingers on his left hand were taped together, "He's Bucky's dog. He's missing a leg. We were hoping you could build him something nice."

"Sure. I need to see the dog first though." He shrugged and popped a few gummy bears in his mouth. 

"He's at our place." Bucky nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's shoulder, "His name is Anakin."

"Hold on." Tony stopped them, "Are you guys gay for each other?" 

"You've been sitting there for a while now, and you've just figured that out?" Bucky asked. 

"Yeah. I almost started cuddling with him too when he woke up." He shrugged. Bucky curled deeper into Steve and let out a low, involuntary growl, "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm not touching. Anyway, when you get a chance bring the dog over, and I'll see what I can do."

Tony stood up and held him hand out for a fistbump. Steve attempted to raise his broken arm. The billionaire adjusted and left with a small smile on his face. 

"What did he mean when he said you woke up?"

"I was in a coma for two weeks." He whispered as he kissed his forehead. Bucky carefully pushed himself up. 

"You were what?" He looked like he was going to start crying again. 

"That's why it took so long for my lung to heal. I wasn't conscious enough to get x-rays done. Then it took another week to get me able to stay awake for long enough to sit up. I had to be on oxygen the whole time though." He explained. 

"I could have helped you." He almost screamed.

"No you couldn't have. It isn't like it is in the movies. I can actually tell you the very first thing I did when I woke up." Steve said, "I saw Tony, giggled, grabbed his face, nodded, and almost immediately fell back asleep." 

"But I-"

Steve grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face down to kiss him. That shut him up. He trailed his few good fingers through the cropped hair. It wasn't terrible short now, more like how it was before the train. But Steve was used to being able to braid it if he held still enough. He would miss the feeling of hair tangled through his hands. 

"You got a haircut." Steve muttered against his lips, "I thought I told you not to do that."

"You were dead, I couldn't take it anymore." Bucky smiled, "I'll let it grow out a bit longer if you want."

"Yes please." Steve said, "I liked it long."

He didn't mention anything about how he would miss sneaking up behind him when strands of hair fell in his face and pulling it back for him. Or how much he loved the sit and feel it. Or how perfect he looked with his hair all tied back and messy. 

"I know you did." Bucky laughed and kissed him again, "I have a question."

"What is that?"

"Can we give Anakin a zebra print leg? Because I kind of want him to have a zebra print leg." Bucky smiled. They both laughed. 

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Fine, we'll ask Tony about zebra print." Steve smiled a pecked his lips again. They couldn't get enough of each other. They hadn't seen each other in two and a half months. They deserved a few kisses at the very least. Bucky kissed up his jawline. He found his ear and gently nibbled on it. He couldn't stop himself from peppering kisses down his damaged neck. He trailed his fingers down his chest, careful to avoid the tube attached to the right side of his body. 

As Bucky left fevered kisses across his collarbone, Steve gently held his flesh hand. 

"Not now, please. Wait until I can get out of the hospital, then I promise." He pressed his lips to his boyfriend's fingers, "Now, I forget, what day is it?"

"November 22nd." Bucky rested his forehead on Steve's left shoulder. There seemed to be less damage to the left side. Maybe because he fell and landed with his right side facing up and then he ended up getting crushed?

"That means we've been dating for almost two years." Steve smiled, "I should be out by our anniversary."

"Yeah." Bucky couldn't help but grin. But then his face fell. He picked his head up and just stared at his boyfriend. 

"What's wrong?" Steve rested his hand on his hip. 

"I remember something." He said quietly, "You're mom had just died. I made you stay the night because I didn't want you to be alone. You told me you wouldn't come unless I made you work. I said you could shine my shoes. But, then that meant-of course I didn't mean it like that-you obviously took it that way on purpose-assuming you were as excited as you seemed."

"Oh. I was actually hoping you wouldn't remember that?" Steve turned bright red. 

"I'm not concerned about what happened." He stated, "I just want to know if we were together before I fell."

"Yeah. We were." Steve winced, "For four years."

"Four years?" Bucky couldn't believe it, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because by the time I got the courage to tell you, we were already together. It seemed redundant." He stated. Bucky crawled on his lap, placing himself firmly on his mostly undamaged thighs. 

"I thought you were with Peggy though." Bucky rested his forehead on Steve's. 

"Not really. I liked her, a lot." He explained, "But we mostly used her like a decoy. If people got suspicious I had Peggy to brush it off with. She knew, she was cool with it."

Bucky pressed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Steve, in turn, brought his not-as-bad hand to Bucky's hip. 

"When are we going to tell the public about us?" Bucky asked quietly. He hated having to pretend. 

"So far it's just Tony, Sam, Nat and whoever is watching the security footage." Steve said, "Do we want to wait and tell our teammates first?" 

"Why even tell 'em? We can just show up one morning and kiss each other, that'll get the message across." He suggested. Steve laughed and pecked his lips again. 

"If you're okay with that, then we can announce it whenever you want. Tony can help us make a video or something and we can put it online, people will be able to find out pretty easily after that." Steve said. Bucky nodded, he was sick of hiding. Even when he was in high school, he could remember pretending to like girls so people didn't get ideas. He'd had a boyfriend for two years now, and he wanted to scream it from the rooftops. 

"As soon as we can." Bucky said. A nurse walked in the room and asked to speak to him outside. Bucky left a quick kiss on Steve's cheek and stood up to leave. He didn't want to go, but he still did. 

"Mr. Barnes, Captain Rogers is still very sick, I would like you to know that. And with that comes side-effects." She explained to him, "One that he experiences a lot right now is known as Post Traumatic Amnesia. He forgets basic information like his name, age, the date, who other people are. So be prepared for him to ask a lot of questions."

"Okay. Is that it?" He asked. 

"No. He, along with many other coma patients, is very easily agitated and often confused. It's common to react very harshly to bright lights and loud noises. And you shouldn't take him out in unfamiliar places." She said, "I can tell you're very close, so I'm warning you now, he might forget who you are sometimes. Don't worry, it'll come back to him."

"Oh. That changes things." His lips pressed together in a thin line, "So to recap, remind him who he is, keep him inside most of the time, keep it quiet and dim, and he won't know who I am sometimes?" 

"And he'll be pretty brutally honest during memory lapses. He loses his filter." She smiled at him like she was sorry for him.

"Can I go back to my boyfriend now? He's been dead for over a month." He asked sarcastically. She giggled and nodded. He hurried back inside to see Steve playing with his chest tube. 

"Hi." He grinned, "Do you know why I have this in me mister?" 

"You had an accident and it helps you breathe." Bucky stated. A memory lapse already? 

"Oh. Am I okay?" He asked, "I don't really remember."

"You're pretty banged up right now, but you'll be fine." Bucky sat in a chair next to him. 

"You don't look like a nurse. That means we're friends. Right?" He bit his lip. 

"Little bit more than that." Bucky chuckled under his breath. 

"Are we married?" Steve lit up with excitment. 

"No." He felt his face heat up a little, but he smiled. 

"Oh." His face fell with disappointment, "Why not?" 

"Because you haven't asked me, and I'm too scared to bring it up." He told him. 

"So we're boyfriends?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded, "That's good. I'm glad that my boyfriend is as beautiful as he is. 

Bucky just about choked on his own spit. Steve tilted his head in confusion. 

"Why are freaking out so much? Don't I tell you that every day? If I don't, I need to." Steve furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You do. I just never believed you." Bucky shook his head. 

"Why not?" He gasped as if he couldn't believe that was even possible. 

"You don't know about it right now, even when you do remember you don't know everything that happened. But boiled down, I was in a really, really awful situation that I couldn't get out of." He explained, "You saved me, but since then I've been pretty fucked up. My self-esteem is pretty much non-existent anymore."

"Oh." His mood went down, "Do I help you with it?" 

"Yeah, but I think you're frustrated that I don't tell you more about it." He shrugged. 

"I'm happy I help you." He smiled a little, "Am I a good boyfriend?" 

"Very good." 

"That's good." He nodded, "I don't hurt you do I? You have bruises on your arm." 

"No." He chuckled a little, "Some of them are from training with Natasha, she's one of our friends, others are because I run into just about everything."

"Oh. Okay." He smiled, "Can you please get a nurse? I feel tired and they told me to get one of them when I feel like I'm going to fall asleep."

"Sure. I'll leave a phone number here though, just in case you need me." Bucky told him. He got up to get a nurse. As he walked he pulled a stack of sticky notes out of his pocket. It was habit at this point. 

\----------

_(781)452-4077_  
_Bucky's phone (your boyfriend, Steve)_  
_I love you, buddy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a longer to write than I thought. It's also I lot longer than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Another thing, Bucky's phone number is an actual phone number. It's for the Hogwarts hotline, so call for info about the school.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put this in the last chapter but I forgot. I'm trying to make Steve a more realistic coma patient (thus the reason for his PTA). There is going to be some inaccuracies, however. 
> 
> Anyway, the real reason for putting this here is to say if any of you guys, or someone you know was in a major accident of any kind, I'm so sorry. I can't do much to help, but I can give you support. 
> 
> If any of my readers need someone to talk to, for any reason, I am here. I don't know if you can leave private messages for me here, but I'll put my contact info at the end of the chapter.

_You're finally home._  
_-Bucky_

\---------

_And I love you with everything I have in me._  
_-Steve_

\----------

_I still don't know why_  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Because you're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and I've known you forever, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me._  
_-Steve_

\----------

_Except for the serum_  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Including the serum. It's a close second though._  
_-Steve_

\----------

_You're such an idiot. I love you._  
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I love you too_  
_-Steve_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who needs it. Not a whole lot, but hopefully enough. 
> 
> Gmail: carlosthescientist4@gmail.com
> 
> Twitter: @WuvYou4
> 
> Tumblr: peterpeterpumkineater4


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light trigger warning. You have been warned.

_I think I'm getting worse_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_What makes you say that?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I was cutting up an apple and had to force myself to put the knife down and not hurt myself._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Why would you think that would be a good idea?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Because I deserve it._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_No you don't. No one does._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_But I hurt them. I hurt all of them._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_That wasn't you. That was a puppet._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I murdered one of the scientists. Before they took away my memories. I strangled him to death as soon as I got the arm._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You were scared and angry. No one blames you. He's probably in hell right now regretting about all the awful things he did to you._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I still deserve it._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I want you to come and snuggle with me. And I never want you to think that way again._   
_-Steve_


	49. Chapter 49

_Please never hurt yourself._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I want to, but I'm not going to._   
_-Bucky_


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50TH CHAPTER!! This is the longest story I've ever written. I'll be going on a short hiatus for edit reasons after I post this, just to warn all of you.

_I hate the way you never talk._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_And how you cut off all your hair._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I hate it when you steal my car._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I hate it when you stare_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I hate your big, dumb combat boots._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_And the way you make me read your mind._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_You make me so mad sometimes, that it makes me sick_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_It even makes me rhyme_   
_-Steve_

\-----------

_I hate the way you always forget_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I hate it when you lie_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_-I hate it when I can't make you laugh_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Even worse when I make you cry_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I hate the way I'm not around_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_And the fact I didn't call_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Not even a little bit._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Not even at all_   
_-Steve_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem thingy is based on 10 Things I Hate About You which can be found here: http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/0-9/10_things_i_hate_about_you/i_hate_poem.html
> 
> If you haven't watched that movie, you should. It's awesome. And I don't like romance movies.


	51. Chapter 51

_Don't forget how much I love you._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I won't._   
_-Bucky_


	52. Chapter 52

_You know we don't have to have sex all the time, right?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I don't know how else to show you I love you._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Then don't try to. You'll figure it out on your own._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_But you take such good care of me. I haven't done shit._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You don't have to_   
_-Steve_


	53. Chapter 53

_Do you remember what happened in the hospital?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Bits and pieces. I remember you almost choked to death because I told you that you were beautiful._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_And I remember asking you if we were married._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Do you remember what I told you?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You were scared, I hadn't asked._   
_-Steve_


	54. Chapter 54

_3 years now._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_For me it's 7._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Shut up and kiss me, goddammit._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Gladly_   
_-Steve_


	55. Chapter 55

_Can we have a baby at some point?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_That's a pretty huge responsibility. I'm still having trouble with memory, and you're on the brink of self-harm. I don't think we could do it._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Not now, but at some point in time. I'd like to have a baby with you._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_We'd probably have to adopt. We couldn't have a baby that's just our's._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Maybe we could. With SHEILD, I bet we could._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_That's so much work, and time, and money, three things we don't have a lot of._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_So it's a no. I figured._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I never said no. I just don't think it's likely right now. But I'd love to have a baby with you._   
_-Steve_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone that has commented on this fic. With the stress of high school combined with gender dysphoria, it makes life pretty suckish. You guys make it a little but better and I can't thank you enough.


	56. Chapter 56

_I feel like the world is closing in._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'm sorry. Can I do anything?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Just hold me._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Ok_   
_-Steve_


	57. Chapter 57

_I want to come out._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_You want to put a video up?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Yes_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'll talk to Tony about a camera. We can probably get it done today._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Thank you_   
_-Bucky_


	58. Chapter 58

_Sorry we couldn't film yesterday. We'll get it done soon. I promise._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I understand. I'm not upset._   
_-Bucky_   
_Actually I'm a little upset, but that's ok._


	59. Chapter 59

_How're you feeling?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Better now. Sorry for breaking down._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Other than punching that reporter in the face, you didn't do anything wrong._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I told you I hated her._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_On the plus side, you'll get a lot less paparazzi now._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Always a plus_   
_-Bucky_


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, light trigger warning.

_I'm so sorry, Steve_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I couldn't take it anymore_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Did you hurt yourself?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_A lot._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Get over here so I can clean you up and hug you till you die from asphyxiation._   
_-Steve_


	61. Chapter 61

_I'm sorry I broke the other day._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I know. You'll probably have some pretty bad scarring, but you'll be okay in the end. Just please don't do that again._   
_-Steve_


	62. Chapter 62

_The scabs hurt. The keep getting caught on my clothes._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_If you didnt hurt yourself, you wouldn't have to deal with it. Come and snuggle with me, please._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I love you._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I love you too._   
_-Steve_


	63. Chapter 63

_Tony saw my cuts today._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_He told me that I was going to be okay and then he showed me his scars. He has a lot._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I know I've seen them._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_He also said he was almost done with Anakin's leg._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Then you'll finally be able to play fetch. Just like you always wanted._   
_-Steve_


	64. Chapter 64

_Annie looks so awesome with his new leg. He's finally walking without limping._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_He likes the toys you got him._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Isn't it adorable?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_It really is._   
_-Steve_


	65. Chapter 65

_I had an awful thought today_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_What?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_What if our baby is sick like I was?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Seems an odd topic considering we're not having a baby. As far as my knowledge goes._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I know, but when we have a baby, I don't want him to be sick._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Even if they are? What then? Doctors are a lot better now, medicine is a lot better now, and Dad is Captain America. It won't be that bad._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Youre right, I don't need to worry as much as I am._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_You're still worrying aren't you?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Yep._   
_-Steve_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of taking a downturn. I'm hoping this will be back uphill again by the time I'm thinking about ending it. Which is actually pretty soon. Around chapter 75-ish.
> 
> I can extend this out a little more (not a whole lot thoug) if you want. Or I could write a sequal without the Post-its. Or both maybe. But this won't be going on for a lot longer I don't think, even if it was one of the most fun things I think I've ever written.


	66. Chapter 66

_Why is it always so hot?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Dude, it's like January_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_And you keep the heat on so high_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Because I'm cold_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_-Do you think the lake is frozen over?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I forbid you to jump in a frozen lake. You'll get hypothermia._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I can't even get drunk._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_You have asthma._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Had_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I still say no._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Back in 10 minutes. Feel free to follow if it makes you feel better._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Fuck you_   
_-Bucky_


	67. Chapter 67

_I have discovered a most wonderous thing._   
_-Bucky_

\-----------

_What?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_It's this thing called Fall Out Boy. It's magical. Patrick is the squishiest thing I've ever seen in my life and it's adorable._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_What A Catch was Pete promising Pat to never attempt suicide again._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Again?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Fucking again?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_How dare you do this to me._   
_-Bucky_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia Fact: I wrote this listening to What A Catch.   
> Trivia Fact 2: It's also my birthday (as of February 8) I keep forgetting it's my birthday actually.


	68. Chapter 68

_We're out of ice cream._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_The mint right? I'll get more when I go to the store._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_You're amazing_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_So are you_   
_-Steve_


	69. Chapter 69

_Why does life suck so bad?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Because you're too wonderful in comparison._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_But I'm not_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Then I'll just keep telling you until you are._   
_-Bucky_


	70. Chapter 70

_I'm sorry about last night. I didn't want to hurt you so bad._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Not trying to die might be a bit helpful then. Just a suggestion._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_What can I say, I've got troubled thoughts and self-esteem to match._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_What a catch_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_You're mad aren't you._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Just sad. That's all._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Can you come snuggle?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_Of course_   
_-Steve_


	71. Chapter 71

_How are you doing?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Okay_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I can tell you're lying_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_I know_   
_-Bucky_


	72. Chapter 72

_We still need to make that video. I want to hold your hand in public._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I know. I'm just busy. We will, I promise._   
_-Steve_


	73. Chapter 73

_Pepper wants us all to help with a video for mental health awareness week. You want to?_   
_-Steve_

\----------

_What wouldbI have to do?_   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I think she wants us for interviews. You don't have to share anything you don't want to._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Let's go for it._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'll let her know_   
_-Steve_


	74. Chapter 74

_Going shopping with Nat. Sorry to leave you alone, I'll give you extra cuddles tonight._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_Don't forget to come home this time._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I wouldn't be leaving at all, but this is important._   
_-Steve_

\----------

_It's fine. I'll stay here and watch old TV shows._   
_-Bucky_

\----------

_I'll be back as soon as I can._   
_-Steve_


	75. Chapter 75

_Will you marry me?_  
_-Steve_

\----------

_Yes_  
_-Bucky_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end. I think I will make a sequal to this. However, it won't be in this post-it note format. I do suggest doing it if you need to work on "show not tell" like me, or if you just want a fun idea. It's actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be.
> 
> And a huge thank you to all the support I've gotten. It means so much to me that you care so much about how I'm doing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
